(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel using an organic semiconductor and the manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Thin and flat panel displays like a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) are popular these days. In manufacturing LCD and OLED, metal layers are deposited by sputtering. Insulating layers or semiconductor layers are made by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Sputtering and CVD steps in manufacturing an LCD or an OLED makes it difficult to achieve a uniform display quality throughout the whole display area. That's why an LCD and an OLED cannot be made as large as a plasma display panel (PDP).